


Drabble- Daryl/Beth

by mannana



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles from both Daryl and Beth's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Daryl  **

 

She doesn't love me. It can’t be. I’m an asshole, an idiot. I can’t give her what she needs. I can’t say all the things she needs to hear. I watch her with the others, she’s perfect. She’s perfection with a nervous smile. A light in the darkness. And I’m a piece of shit. I’m nothing. But every night she comes to me. Every night she comes for me. And I can’t push her away. I need to. God damn I need to. I’ll only ruin her perfect idea of life and kill that spark behind her big blue eyes. But the way she clings to my body, and calls out my name make me believe, if only for a moment, that I’m the one for her.

 

But I’m an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beth**  
  
I shouldn't keep coming to him. I’m not the person he needs. I’m causing him pain, and I can see it in his eyes every time I crawl up his body.  
  
He needs a woman that can keep up with him. But he makes me feel like I can. He touches me in the sweetest ways, not even knowing he’s doing it. I can see the distance in his eyes, but when he holds me close I can feel his soul. He pours it into me through his kiss.  
  
I love him. I can’t help it. I shouldn't love him, I shouldn't let myself feel those things. But God damn it if I don’t.  
  
He makes me scream his name, and I cling to him. I pull him close and he holds me in place. We hold each other like we’ll fall if one lets go.  
  
Maybe we will.


End file.
